Change is not always a good thing
by Elanor Evans
Summary: Percy left, and came back a different man, with a new life. Some how Harry Potter, and some of the other Weasley's are involved in this as well. Events that were put into motion years ago have finally come into play,and people will realize how messed up t
1. Default Chapter

_Change is not always a good thing_

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I own nothing more that my plot bunnies. They are evil, and are currently trying to take over the world so I can't really say I own them, they kind of own me I guess. Well, that is an Eeep isn't it?

  


Authors notes: Oh god, this story is something that I have been working on for around 6 months now, and there is no end in sight. So I have finally decided to post it. It will take a while to type up so bear with me in this tedious process. Thanks to all the reviewers so far for my other fic "Return to truth". You guys are the best, I could never do this without your encouragement. I hope you enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed my other stuff. Oh yeah, there will be a prequel coming for this fic to explain all the evens that are mentioned throughout the story. So have fun! (**Frankenstein impression** reviews....need reviews...**drags feet and moves in general direction of Chapters**)

  


**********************************************************************

  


Percy Weasley strode through Diagon Alley with confidence. After a year he was finally back in England. A year ago he had suddenly quit the ministry and left England for Japan, without a word to anyone. He had changed his name, his appearance and his attitude. He finally acted the way he felt and let the person that he had kept hidden inside for so long shine though. He was a warrior and an artist. 

  


His red hair, which had been short from the time he was small until the time he had left, was now shoulder length, and framed his face in a very becoming manner. Contacts had replaced his old glasses which had become a burden in his line of work. Although he was still slender, he no longer looked sickly. Muscles had risen on his now lean form and made him look twice as limber and twice as healthy. His clothing was no longer stuffy robes and ugly dress clothes. He now wore clothing that suited him. At that very moment he was clad in an evergreen turtleneck with black, form fitting, jeans, and an open leather duster. In the past year had lived virtually magic-free, and he had lived more as a muggle solider rather than a full-grown wizard. So he choose clothes that would be suit where he would be going. But now his unused wand hung by his side in his belt. 

  


Silently he moved toward the Leaky Cauldron, where he knew his parents and siblings would be staying before school started for the kids. He managed to gain quite a few stares, and a lot of peoples attention as he moved along the busy shopping district. He was confidant and strong, and the air around him shimmered with unseen power. His eyes wandered and he saw that very little had changed, then again, very little ever changed unless it had to in the wizarding world. Finally, he reached the ancient looking restaurant and hotel.

  


Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered the nearly empty establishment. Nothing at all had changed inside, all of the tables had the various signs of wear and tear that they had before, even some of the customers were the same. He knew exactly where his parents would be, and he also had no clue what their reactions to him walking back into their lives after leaving so abruptly would be. 

  


Walking towards the back he suddenly saw a flash of red hair rush past, which mad him suck in his breath rapidly. In a moment he knew that it was his younger sister. The red head had turned back to see where the sudden noise had come from , and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was in front of her face. 

"'lo Gin" 

He whispered in a voice that was thick with emotion. She stood silent for a moment before running at him full speed screaming.

"PERCY!!!"

From inside the back room he now heard nothing but silence.


	2. The Staring contest begins

  
  


Chapter 2- The staring contest begins.

  
  


Percy caught Ginny as she threw herself at him, and then held her tightly to his chest. A stamped of people crammed their way into the small corridor and saw the 20-year-old man on the floor hugging his sobbing sister.

  


"Shhh, Virginia"

He hushed soothingly into her ear while cradling her in his broad arms. He heard his mother give a stifled cry from somewhere down the hall, before she rushed toward her son and only daughter. Percy looked up at their mother and then pulled himself and Ginny to their feet.

  


"Hi mum" 

  


He whispered in a meek voice

  


"Sorry it took me so long to get back"

  


She suddenly pulled the apologetic man into her arms, along with his younger sister. 

  


Virginia, Ginny, was the youngest of the family and out of them all she had been the one to best understand Percy and the way he worked. He was the only one out of them all who was allowed to call her by her full name, and she loved her brother, who was the middle child and was overly protective of him at times. When he was away, she nearly went insane with worry, which was both a source of amusement for her older brothers, and something that made them worry about the welfare of the missing boy as well.

  


When he finally let them both go, and smiled at the stunned group blushing with a sudden bout of shyness. They started at his new look with wide eyes. His softly flowing hair, clear blue eyes, a definite change in clothing style, his new muscles, and his new height. Delicate hands moved deftly to wipe the tears away from his little sisters face. He had slender hands which were pale and delicate looking. Spots of paint were dried under his nails in a rainbow of different colours. His hand had made him an easy target of the older soldiers torment at camp. Looking down he smiled sweetly at his sister.

  


Turning away he faced his father who looked very startled and very red. Running a hand through his hair he winced as he hit the wide scar at the back of his neck. It was the reason he had come home.

  


Back in Japan he was a warrior, and a part time artist. The council of watchers had decided that he needed a break from the constant battle drill they were now being put through as a form of preparation for the upcoming war with Voldemort. He had admitted he needed it as well after a fair amount of coercing from his friends among the unit he was stationed in. He had been in that same unit for over three years and had quickly learned how to make friends with the gruff men in the group. He was also the baby of the unit. The youngest member by at least 10 years, and the only reason for this was how quickly he had adapted to the different weapons that they were trained with. 

  


As a painter he was renown for his skills at landscapes, and even with all of the training he went though his hands never became calloused or rough in any way, shape or form. The actually did the exact opposite, they tended to become twice as soft, and his fingers seem to elongate after a long day of training. His paintings would sell quickly, and each time he would make several hundred pounds. It was quite a feat for him. In his pack he always kept a sketch book, several sketching pencils, an eraser and a pencil sharpener. But no one figured out who he was because he never sold his work under his own name, he always used the name Adrian, for his favorite great-uncle, Wood.

  


"Hullo Dad"

  


He whispered in a timid voice. He was nervous for the first time in over six months. Hours of battle simulations could not have prepared him for facing the family that he had left behind him. Nothing could have prepared him in the least for what his father was about to do.

  
  


Authors notes: Sorry to everyone I've confused. I should have explained what happed at the end of the first chapter better. Percy walk though the front part of the hotel/restaurant and the goes down a hall way towards the back of the pub, as I shall call it, where his sister sees his. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers so far. I really appreciate the fact that you actually take the time to write up a review for the crap that I write. You don't know how much it means to me.


End file.
